The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling the temperature of a vehicle with at least a partially electric drive while the vehicle is connected to a charging station. In addition, a vehicle and a charging station are described which are designed to carry out the method.
Lithium-ion batteries have played a key role in the electrification of the drive system. As is the case in most other electric energy stores, in lithium-ion batteries the efficiency and durability are also dependent on the temperature. At low temperatures, the charging capability and the extraction of energy are limited, whereas at high temperatures the energy store ages more quickly. However, the heating or cooling of the energy store consumes additional energy. Even in future battery technologies it is expected that there will be a certain dependence on temperature.
The comfort of the passenger compartment is also important for the passengers but active heating or cooling (air-conditioning system) during travel reduces the amount of energy from the electric energy store which is actually available for travel.
Therefore, there are already initial approaches which permit the temperature of the passenger compartment and the temperature of the energy store already to be set before departure. In this context, the temperature of the passenger compartment is usually selected manually by the customer. On the basis of the current ambient temperature (measured value of the vehicle outside temperature sensor) and the battery temperature it is determined whether it is necessary to heat the energy store.
A study by Robb A. Barnitt, Aaron D. Brooker, Laurie Ramroth, John Rugh and Kandler A. Smith (2010) Analysis of Off-Board Powered Thermal Preconditioning in Electric Drive Vehicles (NREL/CP-5400-49252) shows that such preconditioning of the vehicle significantly increases the range.
However, the success of such thermal preconditioning depends only partially on the parameters measured at the current position of the vehicle. A significant aspect of successful preconditioning are instead the parameters during the route traveled along.